From The Inside(альбом Элиса Купера)
Исполнитель:Элис Купер Жанр:рок Лейбл:Warner Music Group Дата релиза:17 ноября,1978 Треклист 1. From the Inside 03:59 2. Wish I Were Born in Beverly Hills 03:37 3. The Quiet Room 03:57 4. Nurse Rozetta 04:20 5. Millie and Billie 04:16 6. Serious 02:47 7. How You Gonna See Me Now 03:52 8. For Veronica's Sake 03:4 9. Jackknife Johnny 03:46 10. Inmates (We're All Crazy) 05:04 Тексты песен 1. FROM THE INSIDE I got lost on the road somewhere Was it Texas or was it Canada Drinking whiskey in the morning light I worked the stage all night long At first we laughed about it My long haired drunken friends Proposed a toast to Jimi's ghost I never dreamed that I would wind up on the losing end I'm stuck here on the inside looking out I'm just another case Where's my makeup where's my face on the inside Y'all got your kicks from what you saw up there Eight bucks even buys a folding chair I was downing seagrams on another flight And I worked that stage all night long You were screaming for the feeling up there And I was much obliged The old road sure screwed me good this time It's hard to see where the vicious circle ends I'm stuck here on the inside looking out That's no big disgrace Where's my makeup where's my face on the inside 2. WISH I WERE BORN IN BEVERLY HILLS She looked so sleek and sassy Rolling down Rodeo Drive She got her daddy's black Corniche And her tennis pro by her side And she wants her mother's lover To exercise her skill And if she don't score him fast She knows that her brother will Oh I wish I were born in Beverly Hills I swear I couldn't drink half as much as she spills I want to live it up get my kicks and thrills Be a gigolo lover and send her the bills She says that she's an actress Just never got a part Now she's a teenage mess With a burned out Gucci heart She cracked one day at Cartier When things came to a head They put her trinkets away And wrapped her up instead Oh I wish I were born in Beverly Hills I swear I couldn't drink half as much as she spills I want to live it up get my kicks and thrills Be a gigolo lover and send her the bills She bit like a dog and she screamed like hell "You ain't taking me to no padded cell You better take all your hands off my high priced tail" Oh I wish I were born in Beverly Hills I swear I couldn't drink half as much as she spills I want to live it up get my kicks and thrills Be a gigolo lover and send her the bills 3. THE QUIET ROOM The California air Your nightgown on the stairs I remember every night Scenes from home in the Quiet Room How long have I been gone Did winter kill the lawn And all those polaroids you sent Are on the wall in the Quiet Room They've got this place Where they've been keeping me Where I can't hurt myself I can't get my wrists to bleed Just don't know why Suicide appeals to me The Quiet Room Is sterilized and white It's like a tomb With just a moth stained naked night Plastic forks and spoon No laces in my shoes They all know what I tried to do Outside the Quiet Room This quiet place It ain't so new to me It's haunted atmosphere Has heard so many scream My home from home My twilight zone My strangest dream My confidant I have confessed my life The Quiet Room Knows more about me than my wife They've got this place Where they've been keeping me Where I can't hurt myself I just can't I just can't get these damn wrists to bleed A mattress on the floor No handles on the door I really need nothing more I'm alone 4. NURSE ROZETTA I'm a shepherd for the pentecost I got my scriptures and my wires crossed I got no kids and I got no home They want us holy men to live alone Since I've been here for a little stay I see Rozetta day by day She turns my head makes me cough I want to tear my collar off I just can't sleep at night Rozetta dressed in white She's got the Devil's light Shining in her eyes Screamed my sermon damning sin and vice When underneath I was a regular guy My pulpit melted like a block of ice When a bolt of lightning hit me from the sky From my stretcher when they wheeled me in I stared directly in the eyes of sin Nurse Rozetta standing over me And I was helpless as a man of God could be Nurse Rozetta I won't let her Catch me peering down her sweater Fantasizing silk suspender on her thighs Nurse Rozetta make me better Secretly my eyes undress her Let me feel your tongue depressor I'm suddenly twice my size My pants are all wet inside She's so creative with a bar of soap And so inventive with a stethoscope To check my pulse she gotta hold my hand I blow the fuse on the encephalogram Satan sent her from the bowels of hell I should have recognized old Jezbel I surrendered to the urges felt She popped the buckle on my bible belt I just can't sleep at night Rozetta dressed in white She's got the Devil's light Shining in her eyes I'd lick her nylon seams Like a hungry cat with cream Oh what a vivid seam And I can't hold back no more 5. MILLIE AND BILLIE Billie I wonder why are we insane Will we ever get better Will we stay the same Billie I'm worried Millie don't worry No one knows our pain Being in love is crazy not alone that way I know you're worried today God made love crazy so he wouldn't feel alone He was thinking of us he was thinking of us God made love crazy so he wouldn't feel so alone Billie my mind seems to wander To events of a night long ago Driving alone with our guilt well concealed In the trunk of your '68 Olds Millie our world's an asylum And our minds like you say ain't that straight But you know and I know our passion's Not deformed it's true, I say We'll love our lifetime God made love crazy so he wouldn't feel alone He was thinking of us he was thinking of us God made love crazy so he wouldn't feel so alone Billie I dream of our children They're frightening and gruesome and sad And I don't want them growing inside me They're no price for the love that we have Oh Millie oh Billie criminally insane Oh Billie oh Millie Oh Billie it's fresh in my memory The night that it had to be done You with your picked axe and scissors And you with your shovel and gun And I liked your late husband Donald But such torture his memory brings All sliced up and sealed tight in baggies Guess love makes you do funny things Oh Millie oh Billie criminally insane Oh Millie oh Billie 6. SERIOUS When I look back at my time at the track And I played and I played and I played and I was Shooting the craps at the back of Fat Jack's Come on fade me Jake I'm a Las Vegas dreamer they took to the cleaners A bath what a bath what a bath I'd take A fish on a hook I was rattled and shook 'cause I lost my stake I took that serious All of my life was a laugh and a joke And a drink and a smoke And then I passed out on the floor Again and again and again and again and again I'm a gambling fool with a roll and cue Wanna play wanna play wanna play with me Put my ass on the line rubbed my nose in the grime And they picked me clean The chance and the game drove Old Silkly insane What a pain what a strain on my brain it was A fish on a hook I was rattled and shook 'cause I lost my stake I took that serious All of my life was a laugh and a joke And a drink and a smoke And then I passed out on the floor Again and again and again and again and again Serious it was serious oh so serious Serious it was serious oh so serious All of my life was a laugh and a joke And a drink and a smoke And then I passed out on the floor Or a friend Again and again and again and again and again All of my life was a laugh and a joke And a drink and a smoke And then I passed out on the floor Or a friend Again and again and again and again and again and again And again and again and again and again and again And again and again 7. HOW YOU GONNA SEE ME NOW Dear darlin' surprised to hear from me? Bet you're sittin' drinkin' coffee, yawnin' sleepily Just to let you know I'm gonna be home soon I'm kinda awkward and afraid Time has changed your point of view How you gonna see me now Please don't see me ugly babe 'Cause I know I let you down In oh so many ways How you gonna see me now Since we've been on our own Are you gonna love the man When the man gets home Listen darlin' now I'm heading for the west Straightened out my head but my old heart is still a mess Yes I'm worried honey Guess that's natural though It's like I'm waiting for a welcome sign Like a hobo in the snow And just like the first time We're just strangers again I might have grown out of style In the place I've been And just like the first time I'll be shakin' inside When I walk in the door There'll be no place to hide 8. FOR VERONICA'S SAKE I got my name and number I got my bed assigned I got a dog in the city pound That I left behind I'm strapped down and wild-eyed She's locked up in a pen She needs somebody to feed her And I'm her only friend So for Veronica's sake I gotta get out of here Yeah for Veronica's sake, she can get pretty weird Yeah for Veronica's sake I gotta get myself out of here We both been put in cages We got our shots and tags I got my sweatin' fist to shake She's got her tail to wag She has to bark and whimper While I could scream and shout The clock above the psycho ward Says time is running out So for Veronica's sake I gotta get out of here Yeah for Veronica's sake, she can get pretty weird Yeah for Veronica's sake I gotta get myself out of here And I can see her howling all night at the lonely moon They're going to give her the gas if I don't get there soon I gotta get there soon For Veronica's sake I gotta get out of here Yeah for Veronica's sake, she can get pretty weird 9. JACKKNIFE JOHNNY From his army confessions of his military days You still carry the shrapnel you're shell-shocked and dazed Dear Johnny have you lost your way Or like denim and leather are you faded and frayed Institute lackies with hot bourbon breath White coats and needles Johnny like to scare you to death Dear Johnny do you feel your best When you're strung out at night on your morphine and meth Jackknife Johnny you're a floor moppin' flunkie Tool of a dagger's drawn world Jackknife Johnny them old vets gotta hate you For bringing home that V.C. girl Jackknife Johnny welcome to our world From the tone deaf hearing of the draft board game You were washing cars down in Dallas when the holocaust came Dear Johnny your excuse was lame All your friends sleep in boxes while you sleep in chains Jackknife Johnny you're a bad jungle monkey Tool of a dagger's drawn world Jackknife Johnny them old vets gotta hate you For bringing home that V.C. girl Jackknife Johnny welcome to our world Jackknife Johnny you're a floor moppin' flunkie Tool of a dagger's drawn world Jackknife Johnny them old vets gotta hate you For bringing home that V.C. girl Jackknife Johnny welcome to our world Jackknife Johnny you're a bad jungle monkey Tool of a dagger's drawn world Jackknife Johnny them old vets gotta hate you For bringing home that V.C. girl Jackknife Johnny 10. INMATES(WE'RE ALL CRAZY) It's not like we did something wrong We just burned down the church While the choir within sang religious songs And it's not like we thought we was right We just played with the wheels of a passenger train That cracked on the tracks one night It's not like we ain't on the ball We just talk to our shrinks Huh they talk to their shrinks No wonder we're up the wall We're not stupid or dumb We're the lunatic fringe who rusted the hinge On Uncle Sam's daughters and sons Good old boys and girls Congregating waiting in another world With roller coaster brains Imagine playing with trains Good old boys and girls Congregating waiting in some other world We're all crazy we're all crazy we're all crazy Lizzy Borden took an ax and gave her mother forty whacks And don't think we're trying to be bad All the innocent crimes seemed alright at the time Not necessarily mad not necessarily mad We watch every day for the bus And the driver would say "That's where lunatics stay" I wonder if he's talking about us It's not like we're vicious or gone We just dug up the graves where your relatives lay In old forest lawn And it's not like we don't know the score We're the fragile elite they dragged off the street I guess they just couldn't take us no more Good old boys and girls Congregating waiting in another world With roller coaster brains Imagine digging up graves Good old boys and girls Congregating waiting in some other world We're all crazy we're all crazy we're all crazy we're all crazy We're all crazy we're all crazy we're all crazy we're all crazy We're all crazy Категория:Альбомы Категория:Элис Купер Категория:Рок